


The Reason Why

by ForeverDoesntExist



Category: Thai Actor RPF, พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Drinking, Friends Max and Singto, Friendship, M/M, night out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverDoesntExist/pseuds/ForeverDoesntExist
Summary: Max just couldn't figure out why Singto had chosen Krist.
Relationships: Max Nattapol Diloknawarit/Tul Pakorn Thanasrivanitchai, Singto Prachaya Ruangroj/Krist Perawat Sangpotirat
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	The Reason Why

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! A late late gift for a friend! I might continue this but for now, I hope that you enjoy!

  
  
He just couldn’t understand.

Max had seen his fair share of unlikely couples throughout his life, but he had to admit that his friend had won the cake in that category. He had chosen the kind of guy that Max had never expected him to fall for. He picked the most painful choice between all of his not-so-secret admirers.

To put it simply, Singto Prachaya could have chosen almost any gay man in their industry, and yet he had gone for Krist Perawat aka the guy that had been messing with his feelings for years, taking advantage of his senior’s love to get away with basically anything and never quite giving the guy that had been chasing him for years, an answer.

Was Singto that much of a masochist?

“What about P’Nat?”

“Amazing older brother.”

“P’Mew?”

“Too busy with Gulf.”

“Plustor?”

“He has a boyfriend.”

“Hell, Joss?”

“Too straight. Can you stop it? Krist won’t be happy if he hears this.”

“Krist is having fun without you, don’t worry.”

They both looked towards the dance floor and sure enough, Krist and Tul were having the time of their lives. A full glass on each of their hands and swinging their bodies to the loud music, completely oblivious to the pair of eyes that followed their sensual movements.

Tul hadn’t had a break in over three months so, when Max realized both of their schedules had miraculously turned out to be clear in the same weekend, he had persuaded his boyfriend to just spend their evening in some discreet bar and have some fun like in the old times.

Except Max didn’t really find the loud music, sweaty bodies around him, and the flashing lights amusing as he once had. So for the bigger part, he had been glad that Singto proposed a night out for them to catch up. Max had been sold on the idea as soon as his friend said the keywords: a double-date.

He had pestered Singto over and over again about his new boyfriend, (well his only ever known boyfriend since he had met him anyway) and now he would finally get the chance to meet him. Max clearly hadn’t expected to see the person he had grown to dislike, to be the actual significant other he had hoped to meet for months.

Krist had the face of an angel and just the right character to be loved by many. Max was sure that if he didn’t know about the messy relationship between the younger actor and Singto, perhaps he would have even liked him.

But, when one of your best friends ends up at your door at 4 A.M. more times than you can count, saying gibberish about “Kit not loving him” and “I’m gonna forget Kit for real this time”, you kind of get fed up with that person that seems to make you friend’s life miserable.

“I finally got him to date me, can you at least pretend to be happy for me?”

Max filled Singto’s glass with the pinkish drink he had ordered a bottle of, and his own with coke, someone would have to take Tul home after all. Max could pretend to be happy, yes, but would that be the right thing to do?

“What made him suddenly realize that he wants to date you after all? For all, we know he could be just…experimenting? He only dated women before! And you my friend, are gonna end up at my door crying again.”

Singto downed his glass in one go and went back to staring at his boyfriend, who was now yelling something to a very out-of-it Tul who nodded and followed the younger one to the bar. It seemed like Max would have to rescue Tul soon or someone would end up in the hospital tonight.

“Krist isn’t like that.” Singto’s speech had a bit of slur to it and his eyes seemed to get heavier by the second. Suddenly the table seemed like the best place ever to take a quick nap.

“Of course he isn’t, mind telling me how you plan to get home after though? Because your boyfriend is drunk as hell and doesn’t give two shits about you ending up in a ditch.”

“He’s not drunk.”

And those were his last words as he dropped his head on top of the table and slipped into dreamland.

“Right.”

If he could take a grown-ass man like Tul to his car, he was pretty sure he could drag Singto there too. In fact, he should just carry Singto first and then get his boyfriend. Krist could find his way home somehow. Okay, maybe Singto would unfriend him forever if he left him alone in the club, so, he might call a cab for him.

Maybe.

What Max didn’t expect, was for his hand to be slapped away out of the blue.

“What are you doing?”

Max nearly jumped out of his skin as both his boyfriend and Krist showed up at their table, just as he was trying to get Singto up and over his shoulder. Krist’s eyes never left his hands, now paused mid-air, as he half carried Tul to Max’s side of the booth. Max instantly sat back beside his boyfriend and tried to shake him awake, only be rewarded with an angry: “Five more minutes!” He then fell on his side and made himself at home on his side of the booth, using Max’s lap as some kind of pillow.

No one was getting home any time soon.

From the other side of the table. Krist had pulled Singto’s head up from the hard table and onto his shoulder, making sure he was comfortably napping on top of him instead. His eyes though, still on Max and demanding an answer.

“Listen, I did nothing, he just drank too much. Since you are wasted too, I can take you all home.” Max cursed himself for being such a good friend. “Let me just wake up P’Tul and I’ll carry Sing too.”

“Don’t touch him. I’m the one taking him home.”

And, as Tul snored away still on his lap, he watched as Krist gently tried to shake Singto awake and ask him how he felt. His friend was way too out of it to even remember his own name but his body instinctively curled up against Krist’s side and hugged his arm like a child.

“P’Sing we need to go home,” Krist said, his voice low and his tone patient, but all he got in return was a whine and an even cuddlier boyfriend.

When had been the last time he had seen Singto so out of it and completely relaxed like that? Without any of his defenses put up? He didn’t remember, but this was something completely new to him.

“You’ve been drinking all night, do you really prefer to call a cab?”

The younger man looked at him apparently confused and slid his cup across the table. What he had guessed to be alcohol was actually coke just like the one inside his own glass.

“P’Sing doesn’t like it when I drink.”

“Why? Do you usually end up dancing with other people’s boyfriends when you drink? Or is it just mine when you’re sober?”

Krist scrunched up his nose as if offended, as Max would have found it adorable on literally any other circumstances.

“I’m allergic to alcohol and last time I drank I looked like a pathetic version of the Pink Panther. And for your information, P’Tul was the one that asked me to dance with him because he knows you don’t like to and you had already been sweet enough to plan out this evening for him.”

Now that had to be true, there was no way Krist could have known that unless Tul had told him himself. Perhaps he might have judged him a bit too early.

“You don’t like me, do you?” Krist asked him, one of his hands now running his fingers on Singto’s messy hair on top of his shoulder. Max could have sworn that he had heard Singto almost purr at the gesture.

“Not particularly, no.”

“I see.”

At least the kid seemed to be self-aware. It was something.

“Don’t take it personally, as Singto’s old friend it’s my job to not like his partners.”

“Let me guess!” Krist tapped his lower lip with his index finger, mockingly pretending to think hard, “You don’t think I’m good enough for him.”

Yes, that was exactly why he thought Singto would be better off with literally anyone else but the guy that had caused him pain for so many years. Yes, Max wanted his friend to just be happy by the side of someone that could love him. Fully and without any reservations or waiting games.

“I get it. And you are right, I completely agree with you.”

“What?”

Now, this was new. And also, unexpected.

“Why do you think it took me so long to say yes?” Krist asked him.

“Because it was funny for you to play around with him?”

Because it was easier to have someone at your beck and call without actually committing?

“He told you that?”

“Krist, you know he worships the dirt beneath your feet. This is just my own assumptions.”

Sadly it was true. Even through his worst moments, Singto had never said a bad word about Krist. Deciding to blame himself and his own feelings instead of laying a fault on the younger man. That had been one of the many reasons that had led to Max’s dislike of the said young man.

“Well, I know he tells you everything so I guess that could be his perspective of my behavior. I was always convinced that a relationship between us wouldn’t work.”

“Why?

“Because I’m just…me? And P’Sing is just too perfect, how could I ever be enough for someone like him? What if he realized that I’m just a stupid kid? Even his fans seem to think the same after all these years. It was easier for me to ignore my feelings than to trust P’Sing with them and count the minutes till he got tired of me.”

All this time, and this man that most people had labeled as the perfect boyfriend, one of the most handsome bachelors in Thailand and one of the most talented actors in Asia…was still just an insecure kid.

A kid that still thought that the man he loved would leave him if he opened up to him. If he were, to be honest, hadn’t he felt the same when he and Tul had started dating? Max had been constantly afraid that his older boyfriend would wake up one day and decide to be with someone older, wiser, and just better than him. The difference was that they hadn’t been bound by constant work promotions, fan meets, events and God knows what. A breakup for him and Tul would have almost no impact on their careers until now with the new series, but with Krist and Singto? If they had gotten together from the beginning and things had gone south, who knows where they would have ended up without the possibility of working together again.

Max might have…overlooked a lot of things while judging his friend’s relationship. Perhaps he could give them a chance.

“Listen, as his friend I’ll always be suspicious of you but, if he chose you then that means that you are good enough for him. Just trust him if you can’t trust yourself.”

“That’s what I did. I trust P’Sing more than myself.”

And by the way Krist’s eyes shined while looking at the man slowly blinking the sleepiness away, Max knew he was telling the truth.

“I’ll try to “not not like you” a bit more.”

“Thank you. For the pep talk too.”

“Anytime.”

He could already see himself stuck between the two hard heads and helping solve lover spats in the future years. Max just couldn’t wait. Not.

“Hey.” Singto’s voice sounded raspy and it was clear that he would have a hell of a hangover in the morning but, the funniest part was his complete clueless look as he looked at Krist with his mouth open.

“Hey, there. Ready to go home?”

“You’re pretty. Can I kiss you?”

“The only thing you’ll be kissing is the floor if we don’t go home now.”

Max laughed so loudly that even Tul jumped from his lap, now fully awake he looked around like a meerkat searching for the source of all the noise. Before he could return to his comfortable position, Max stopped him and told him that it was time to go.

“I’ll go anywhere with you,” Singto answered his cringing boyfriend, who even though swiftly smacked the back of his head, had turned to a scarlet shade of red and seemed to almost melt into a puddle of goo.

Perhaps Krist wasn’t the only one in control in that relationship.

“You’re disgusting,” Tul said as he tried to get Max and himself out of the booth.

They all paid for their drinks while balancing some of their boyfriends' dead weights and their wallets, an experience quite embarrassing by the end of Singto's third love sonnet and Tul's impatient whining to just get to his bed.

But, once they got outside, as Max watched Krist somehow maneuver Singto onto his back so he could piggyback him to his car, get him inside without hitting his head, stroking his cheek once he was settled on his seat, and murmur something that made Singto shake his head and smile reassuringly, perhaps, he somewhat understood.


End file.
